pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Scizor
Vs. Scizor is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 4/10/15. Story Ian opens the door to the Azalea City gym, walking inside. Bugsy was inside, near the entrance. Bugsy: You’re back already?! Ian: What’s wrong? You not ready? Bugsy: Oh, I am so ready! Ian and Bugsy take their positions on the field, Elise and Conway arriving, taking their seats. Elise: Couldn’t he wait for us? Conway: He was way too eager to do this. I don’t think he went to sleep last night. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, the winner being the trainer that still has a Pokémon able to battle. Also, only the challenger will be able to make substitutions. And, begin! Bugsy: Go, Scizor! (He chooses Scizor.) Scizor: Scizor! Elise: Scizor?! Conway: He is free to choose his Pokémon in whatever order he wants. Mixing it up is a key aspect in rematches, to see if Ian’s really able to win. Ian: Go, Dunsparce! (He throws the Pokéball, choosing Dunsparce.) Dunsparce: Dunssssssss. Bugsy: Iron Head! Ian: Dig! Scizor flies forward, head glowing an iron color, as Dunsparce uses its drill tail to Dig into the ground. Scizor stops, waiting for Dunsparce to surface. Dunsparce comes out tail first, Scizor catching the tail in her pincer. She pulls Dunsparce out of the ground, throwing it into the air. Bugsy: X-Scissor! Ian: Glare! Scizor’s pincers glow with red energy, raising them in an X form. Dunsparce’s eyes glow red, catching Scizor’s eye, it glowing red with paralysis. Dunsparce flutters its wings and gently lowers itself to the ground. Scizor sparks from paralysis. Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce glows, forming an after image. The after image morphs forward, forming into a sphere of silver energy. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, Scizor trying to dodge. Paralysis kicks in, preventing its movement as its hit. Bugsy: We’re at a disadvantage. Scizor, U-turn! Scizor flies forward, glowing with a green energy. Scizor rams Dunsparce, the green energy trail forming in a U, as Scizor flies at Bugsy, returning to its Pokéball. Bugsy: Go, Yanma! (He throws the Pokéball, choosing Yanma.) Yanma: Yanma! Bugsy: Wing Attack! Ian: Rage! Yanma flies in, slamming Dunsparce with Wing Attack, as Dunsparce rams it with Rage. The two collide again, Yanma taking more damage. Yanma’s Speed Boost kicks in, as Dunsparce is hit without landing a blow. Ian: Take your time, Dunsparce. Glare. Dunsparce: Dun. Dunsparce is hit by Wing Attack two more times, when Dunsparce’s eyes glow red, as it catches Yanma’s eyes, which was charging straight at him. Paralysis kicks in, stopping Yanma. Elise: Dunsparce is doing better than last time. Conway: It was Ancient Power. It raised its stats, though that is actually a rare side effect. I think something else is working in Ian’s favor. Elise: Like what? Conway: It’s an ability called Serene Grace. It increases the chances of a Pokémon of using a move’s secondary effect, like Ancient Power’s. Dunsparce can have that ability, and I think that it does. Ian: It does. I checked the Pokédex while training yesterday. I was curious about it as well. Bugsy: So you used Ancient Power to ensure Glare would hit for that? Ian: (Smirking) Yep. Bugsy: (Groaning) Maybe one day really was all he needed. U-turn! Ian: Ancient Power! Dunsparce charges Ancient Power, as Yanma flies in glowing with green energy. The Ancient Power sphere forms as Yanma rams it, causing an explosion. The smoke fades, showing both Pokémon down. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Conway: Dunsparce’s speed increase, along with Yanma’s speed decrease from paralysis, allowed its attack to form in time. Elise: But with all the damage it took, it couldn’t take it either. Both trainers return their Pokémon. Bugsy: Go, Spinarak! (He throws the Pokéball, choosing Spinarak.) Ian: Totodile! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Totodile. Totodile: Toto! (It starts dancing.) Toto, toto, toto. Elise: A Totodile? Conway: He must’ve caught it yesterday during training. With his apricorn ball, no less. Ian: Water Gun! Bugsy: Poison String! Spinarak fires purple barbs, as the Water Gun knocks them aside. Bugsy: String Shot, then go for Bug Bite! Spinarak spits a stream of web, catching Totodile’s feet. It tries to pull them out, as Spinarak crawls in, fangs glowing white from Bug Bite. Spinarak bites into Totodile’s side. Ian: Scratch! Totodile Scratches Spinarak with its claws, pushing it back. Ian: Want to see a real bite? Scary Face, then Bite! Totodile makes a roaring Scary Face, frightening Spinarak into place. Totodile then Bites Spinarak, it caught in place in its jaws. Totodile swings its head around, jerking Spinarak as it flings it into the air. Ian: Water Gun! Totodile blasts Spinarak with Water Gun, knocking it out of the air, defeated. Referee: Spinarak is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile! Totodile: Toto! (It dances with just its upper body.) Toto, toto, toto! Bugsy returns Spinarak, pulling out another Pokéball. Bugsy: Alright. Now we’re serious. Go, Scizor! (He chooses Scizor.) Scizor: Scizor! Bugsy: Double Hit! Ian: Bite! Scizor flies in, pincers glowing purple. She swings Double Hit, the first blow loosening Totodile from the String Shot, sending it skyward. Scizor swings the other pincer, as Totodile Bites down on it, canceling the attack. Scizor freaks, swinging its pincer, Totodile holding on tight. Bugsy: Iron Head, then X-Scissor! Scizor’s head glows like iron, as she brings the pincer in, head butting Totodile and knocking it loose. Scizor’s pincers glow with red energy, as she strikes it with X-Scissor. Totodile crashes down, defeated. Referee: Totodile is unable to battle! The winner is Scizor! (Ian returns Totodile.) Ian: Good job. Now, Cyndaquil! (He throws the Pokéball, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: (Yawning) Quil. Bugsy: Let’s see if your training paid off. Iron Head! Ian: Rollout! Cyndaquil roll with Rollout, colliding with Scizor’s Iron Head, knocking Cyndaquil away. Bugsy: X-Scissor! Ian: Defense Curl, Rollout! Cyndaquil jumps, using Defense Curl as Scizor strikes with X-Scissor. Cyndaquil is launched higher into the air, still curled. Cyndaquil uses Rollout, its speed increased from its previous rotation. Scizor goes to move, when paralysis kicks in, causing it to be hit head on. Elise: Paralysis? Conway: It’s not like confusion, which is removed upon switching out. Paralysis will stay until cured. That’s why he chose Dunsparce first. Ian: Tackle! Bugsy: Iron Head! Cyndaquil charges with Tackle, being knocked back by Iron Head. Cyndaquil shakes it off, and charges in again. Scizor rams Cyndaquil with Iron Head again, knocking it back. Elise: What’s he doing? Conway: I assume he’s waiting for paralysis to kick in again. Scizor flies in with Iron Head, when it stops, paralysis stopping it. Ian: (Smirking) Flamethrower! The flames on Cyndaquil’s back lights up, as Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, hitting Scizor head on. Scizor falls over, defeated. Referee: Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Cyndaquil, and the victor is Ian! Cyndaquil: Cynda! (Its flames goes out.) Ian runs over, hugging Cyndaquil. Chikorita rubs up against Cyndaquil, the two happy. Bugsy: So, it took less time to charge Flamethrower than before. Ian: Actually, it could’ve used it the whole time. I wanted to make sure I had a direct shot before letting you know its flames were up. Bugsy: Well, for a great battle, I’m proud to award you, the Hive Badge. Ian takes the badge, pinning it on the inside of his jacket. Ian: Thanks. Take care. Ian walks off, Chikorita and Cyndaquil following. Elise and Conway follow afterwards. Main Events * Ian defeats Bugsy, earning him the Hive Badge. * Dunsparce's ability is revealed to be Serene Grace. * Totodile reveals Scratch and Scary Face. * Cyndaquil can light its flames on command. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Bugsy * Referee Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Totodile (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Scizor (Bugsy's) * Yanma (Bugsy's) * Spinarak (Bugsy's) Trivia * While Dunsparce has technically used Serene Grace before, this is the first time its power has been used by name. This will happen with other abilities. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise